Sophia Pistis
Sophia Pistis or Pistis Sophia (ピスティス・ソフィア, Pisutisu Sofia) was a goddess who was born inside a vampire. Appearance Personality History For thousands of years she was reborn within the body of a vampire (known as a Psyche, or blood-producer) and forced to have a child to continue the Armash bloodline (the clan which Cecilia, Karin's maternal grandmother, came from). Once the next member of her bloodline was born she would be drained of her blood to help the other vampires reproduce. It was originally believed that the only way to break the curse, according to James, was for the carrier to loose the Armash name. However, this theory was proven false as the curse still continued through James' granddaughter, Karin. Unfortunately as the vampire she was reborn in could not drain the blood of another, they had a limited lifespan and would eventually die, either through the loss of blood or unnaturally short lifespan roughly equal to those of long lived human, becoming part of Sophia's life essence in the process and forcing her to be reborn in the body of another member of the bloodline. About 1000 years prior to the current timeline, Edward, a vampire from the Edwardses and a brother of James' grandfather, had come to save her from imprisonment, which made other vampires mad, labeled him and his family traitors and smashed him into blood mess in front of Sophia's eyes. 's form in Kenta's vision.|157x157px]]She came to Japan in the body of Cecilia, Calera's mother, as Karin was the first child born after her death she was reborn inside of Karin. Once Kenta had been biten by Karin, Sophia used the blood given to him to help Kenta see his love for Karin. When Kenta was dreaming again, she revealed the fact she was a manifestation of the blood given to him and explained that it thanks to her that the people Karin bit became much happier. Sophia also revealed that if she was in Karin's form in his dream, that meant she was the most important person in his heart. Knowing the possibility of Karin dying due to being the psyche, she appeared in a dream again to warn Kenta, but the blood faded before he could hear her. She was passed over to Kenta when Kenta and Karin kissed and was able to lead Kenta to where the Braunlichs (the clan which Daniel, Karin's maternal grandfather, came from) had taken her to because of it. According to James Marker, the vampires had relied on her for the sake of their own survival for centuries, however, after centuries their efforts had ceased to be effective, because that god (Sophia) was already "dead". After Karin's rescue, she declared because she was now inside of Kenta she was now free of her curse, but admitted after centuries had forgotten how to return to her home in the heavens. Eventually she was reborn inside of Karin and Kenta's daughter Kanon. in the form of Yuriya's mother through the latter's view.|thumb|right|100px]] Trivia * Psyche is named after the mythological Psyche, a human princess who became the wife of Cupid, the God of Love, after a long and dangerous journey of hardship to overcome the trial of the latter's mother, Venus, and eventually became Goddess of Soul. Curiously, this is mirrored in the manga with Psyche(a goddess)'s curse being broken after a mutual love was found between her incarnation Karin and Kenta (a human). * She gets her name from a Gnostic text written in 3rd-4th century AD. * Her consciousness is passed on via Karin's blood, causing her to appear in the dreams of those bitten. ** However, if someone just touches Karin's blood, Sophia will transfer to them as well. However, in the case of Yuriya, Sophia couldn't manifest in her mind until Yuriya had been put under enough stress and guilt over kidnapping Karin. * Who she appears as is determined by whoever the person loves most ** In Fumio's dreams, she appears as Shuusei Iizuka ** In Kenta's view, she takes on the form of Karin. ** In Yuriya's view, she takes on the form of Yuriya's mother. * All the women in the Armash line are blessed with at least E cup breasts thanks to Sophia in some way. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Manga Only